


安全感

by InTheEnd07



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 冬叉 清水
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 6





	安全感

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫冬叉 希望點梗的太太會喜歡

槍口遙遙的對著在大樓裡的任務目標，戴著黑色手套的手摁下板機，子彈從槍管射出飛越半空，穿過大樓的玻璃，穩穩的射入目標的頭。

彈頭掉在地上，不停的旋轉著。

原本還站著的軍火商人直接倒在地上，血緩緩的從彈孔中流出，深色的地毯看起來又更深了些。對面正和他商談事項的買家看著眼前腦子被射穿的軍火商，忍不住的放聲大叫。

冷冷的看著對面大樓裡尖叫的買家，調好角度後又摁下板機，正好在房間外的保鏢們入門的那一刻當場將人擊殺。

鮮血濺出的樣子就像是從花萼上一片片掉落的紅玫瑰，艷麗異常、美的不可方物。

對面大樓裡的保鏢亂成一團，而他再也沒有興趣看下去。

拿起槍枝，一邊走著一邊朝著對講機回報。

「任務完成。」

*

朗姆洛看著拎槍從樓裡走出來的冬兵，搖下車窗對他招了招手示意他車子是這輛。冬兵不慌不忙的拐個彎，假裝自己剛才根本就沒有走錯方向。

走近、然後打開車門，坐上車之後默默的在後座擦著自己的槍，朗姆洛透過眼角餘光悄悄的觀察後座的人。

「幹嘛看著我？」詹姆斯突然說到「我剛剛做的不好嗎？」

「沒有。怎麼了？為什麼突然這麼問？」

朗姆洛打了個方向燈，車子開上高速公路後調成自動駕駛模式，他拿起副駕駛上的牛奶遞給後座的詹姆斯。

詹姆斯轉開瓶蓋喝了幾口牛奶接著把玻璃瓶放在杯架上。

「你嘴角沾到牛奶了，擦一下。」

朗姆洛出聲說到，詹姆斯從他遞過來的衛生紙盒中抽了幾張擦嘴。

「上次出完任務返程的時候，坐在副駕的皮爾斯就是這麼看我的。」

把手上的衛生紙揉成一團丟進車上的小垃圾桶裡，他向後輕靠在椅背雙眼闔上。

「然後我就又要回去那個冰櫃裡。」

「不會的，你這次處理的很好。」朗姆洛輕聲的說。

「嗯。」詹姆斯繼續閉目養神。

開了大約一個小時終於回到基地裡，在將車子倒車入庫時詹姆斯睜開眼睛看著專心倒車的朗姆洛。

感受到視線的朗姆洛在停好車後轉身望向後座的人。

「怎麼了嗎？」朗姆洛問。

詹姆斯用他的金屬手臂抓住朗姆洛的衣領向自己拉近，右手輕輕的撫上臉龐，唇瓣輕柔的吻住他的唇，溫熱的鼻息讓朗姆洛瞇了瞇眼。

輕輕的歎了一口氣，詹姆斯鬆開雙手轉身開始收起自己的槍枝和包袱，朗姆洛坐在前座安靜的等著他。

「朗姆洛，」手扶上握把，在要開門下車之前詹姆斯突然開口，「如果以後我又要回去那裡面，你能在旁邊看著我嗎？」

朗姆洛抿緊雙唇，輕微的點了下頭。

*

一次又一次，朗姆洛都安靜的站在一旁看著處在冬兵模式的詹姆斯，每一次洗腦後被冰封然後再解凍，那雙冰冷的綠眸都會讓他覺得他什麼也都不記得了。

只有在每次的回程中，在兩個人單獨相處的時刻，他才能藉由那強勁的拉力、溫柔的撫摸還有落在唇上的柔軟觸感得知詹姆斯並沒有忘記一切。

但這樣就夠了，朗姆洛在心裡這樣的想著，他的手下意識的撫上某一次任務結束時詹姆斯偷偷繞出去買的小銅牌，接著轉過頭領著他的小隊護送可能正身處陷阱的美國隊長回到神盾局裡。


End file.
